Savior
by Alina Roseblack
Summary: Neah y Allen terminaron con la guerra, en el proceso se lamentaron algunas muertes más que otras. Pero podrán estar con quienes aman por siempre... "Adiós Allen, y perdón por todo, hubiese querido que fuera diferente" se despidió Neah "Nos veremos en otro tiempo, y será realmente de otra manera" Poco más de 100 años, se vuelven a encontrar... Semi AU-Yullen


Mi primer Fic publicado, espero sea de su agrado...

Basado(de una manera extraña) en la canción "Savior" de 30 Seconds to Mars

**Disclaimer:** -Man y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura

A la historia!

* * *

Savior

Capítulo 1: Finaliza una antigua guerra; Comienza una nueva vida.

Allen se encontraba encadenado a la silla de piedra. Neah estaba ya muy lejos de allí; más podía ver lo que hacía, sin poder evitar nada; vio morir a sus compañeros a manos de los akumas y Noahs; a los Noahs muriendo a manos de Neah y Road, quien se había puesto de su lado por el amor que les tenía a ambos, y luego, vio al último exorcista en pie matar a Road. En este momento, Neah lloraba su muerte, y él ya estaba a punto de liberarse; si no lo hacía a tiempo mataría a Kanda… No podía permitirlo!

"Lamentablemente lo harás, querido Allen…Estás bajo mi poder, y te arrebataré lo que más quieres, así como él me lo arrebató a mí" resonó el pensamiento de Neah

Y allí se liberó; ambos empezaron una lucha mental, mientras Neah además peleaba con Kanda, hiriéndolo más y más.

Allen iba ganando la lucha, cuando Neah logra dar el golpe mortal al japonés.

"Ya logré mi objetivo, te daré unos minutos para despedirte… Luego quizás lo encuentres en otra vida, la que todos desconocen… Y que yo te regalo para que puedas disfrutarlo algún día" Dijo Neah

Mientras, Allen se había arrodillado acunando a Kanda entre sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido evitar nada, más estaba seguro que podía salvarlo, la herida no era imposible de curar. Pero Kanda, no sabiendo si era Allen o Neah, le dijo:

-Hasta que… cambies… pierdas… vivas miles de veces… pelees por…ti;… hasta que veas el… otro lado… creas… y todo termine… No me salves, porque… no me importa…- con sus últimas fuerzas, acarició su rostro y le sonrió agrandándose, como si fuese algo menor el estar muriendo… y su mano resbaló

-Kandaaa! – lloró Allen

Neah tomó la palabra

"Llegó el momento de nuestra muerte… Antes de nada, quiero decirte la razón de esto: tu Dios era una mentira, en eso el Conde estaba en lo correcto; pero estaba errado al querer eliminar a los humanos, y reemplazarlos por akumas que pudiera manipular… Después de la vida, hay más vida, y así como los Noah reencarnamos, los humanos corrientes también, no lo olvides… Quería proteger a los humanos, y sus almas… El Conde acabaría con ellas, y no habría personas para poblar esta Tierra… Ahora que sabes el porqué hice lo que hice, por favor no me guardes rencor cuando nos volvamos a ver... Adiós Allen, y perdón por todo, hubiese querido que fuera diferente" se despidió "Nos veremos en otro tiempo, y será realmente de otra manera"

-Adiós Neah… nos veremos, nuestros destinos están unidos…

El cielo estrellado fue lo último que vieron, antes de sentir como una blancura los cegaba, para luego dejar de sentir nada.

_Finales del siglo XX - Principios del siglo XI_

Neah esperaba "pacientemente" en el hospital la llegada de su hermanito; todo lo paciente que puede ser una criatura de 5 años. Con la curiosidad contenida en su mirada, decía todo lo que quería saber. Su padre esperaba con él en la sala de espera a que les permitieran entrar a ver a su madre y hermanito.

-Vamos… aguanta un poco más, Neah… ya nos llamaran- trataba de calmarlo su padre

-Señor Walker? Ya pueden pasar a ver a su esposa y a su bebé- les sonrió la enfermera

-Ahora Neah, estás listo para conocer a tu hermano?-Preguntó el hombre

-Si…-Dijo el niño

Siguieron a la enfermera hacia la habitación donde estaba su madre y su hermanito

-Hola Mana... y mi niño! Neah, cariño, quieres ver a tu hermano?

-Si! Como se llama?- preguntó el pequeño

-Allen- respondió su padre- Allen Walker

Neah se acercó y vio al pequeño bebé que yacía dormido en la cuna… tenía el pelo más claro que cualquier integrante de la familia… y una rara cicatriz en la cara

-Qué le sucedió en la cara?- Neah veía extrañado el rostro de su hermano

-Es una marca de nacimiento, justo como la tuya en la frente- dijo Mana, levantándole los cabellos para dejar al descubierto los "estigmas"

-Ahhh… y cuándo podrá venir a casa? Ya quiero jugar!

-Pronto… unos días más para ver si está bien de salud y volveremos- dijo su madre.

Pasó el tiempo, y Allen ya estaba en casa con su hermano, padre y madre.

Los días pasaban, cada uno mejor que el otro… Eran felices…

Todas las noches, para que ambos niños durmieran, su madre siempre les cantaba una nana

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _

_ Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,_

_hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami _

_Itoshii yokogao _

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume. _

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni _

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo _

_Tsunaida te ni KISS wo..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Adelanto Cap 2

_-AAAAALLEEEEEEN!-!- se escuchaba a un joven gritando desde el pie de la escalera- DESPIERTA, YA DEBEMOS IR A LA UNIVERSIDAAAAAAAAAAAAD!-_

_-Ya voy, ya voy, no es necesario que grites hermano- se quejaba el albino_

_-.-.-.-_

_-La verdad, no quiero arruinar nada, pero tampoco quiero esperar más…- dijo abatido_

_-Lo siento tanto- lo abrazó_

_-.-.-.-_

_-KANDA!- se detuvo bruscamente dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraba y con quién_

_-Allen! Ya está fue solo otra pesadilla… sabes que Yu es fuerte, estará bien donde sea que esté, lo era antes, lo es ahora.-lo consoló el chico_

* * *

N/A: Qué les pareció? Críticas constructivas y destructivas, palabras de aliento o desaliento, todo es bienvenido con los brazos abiertos; todo sea por mejorar...

Dejen Reviews! Por cada uno, un Moyashi es salvado de las garras de un Kanda pervertido! ;)

Alina Roseblack fuera hasta el próximo capítulo...


End file.
